Boom Boom Pow
Boom Boom Pow are the first and second episodes of Season 11 of Degrassi. This hour long episode, also known as Spring Fever in the U.S., is the season premiere, which aired on July 18, 2011. Summary It's finally spring break...but there's never a vacation from the drama at Degrassi. Though everyone is buzzing about spring break's biggest event – Keke Palmer's concert – newly single Sav is too busy wallowing in post-Holly J. self-pity to care. But after a flirtatious encounter with a beautiful stranger, he might get the ultimate consolation prize: a spring fling with a rock star. Though Drew's mom is keeping him on a short leash, he and Bianca are making an honest go of their relationship and growing closer. But when an unwelcome visitor from Bianca's past zeros in on her, Drew tries to protect his girlfriend from a very real and serious threat. How far in over his head is Drew willing to wade for Bianca? Newly out-of-the-closet Fiona is ready to take her new identity for a spin...provided she can untie her tongue and generally not be a spaz in the presence of a potential girlfriend. Now that Fiona knows what she really wants, does she have any idea how to actually get it? Main Plot Drew, K.C., Dave and Bianca are at a live radio broadcast to win tickets to Keke Palmer's concert. Bianca freestyle dances on stage to win the tickets for the groups but gets noticed by members of Vince's gang after her performance. Drew's mom, Audra, had set a curfew for him, prompting Bianca to come over to his house to keep him company. Bianca and Drew lose track of time, and Mrs.Torres catches them. Drew is subsequently grounded for a month and begins to miss Bianca. When he begins to worry that Bianca might be unfaithful while out at a Keke Palmer concert, he sneaks out to keep tabs on her. He discovers Bianca with Anson, her ex-boyfriend who was stalking her at the concert, and throws accusations at her. After Bianca calls Drew out on his jealousy, she storms off into an alley, only to be sexually assaulted by Anson. Drew comes to Bianca's aid and quickly starts receiving a brutal punishment. Bianca takes a brick and strikes Anson in the head, freeing Drew and allowing them both to run away. The next day, she reads in the newspaper that the blow killed him. The pair is contacted by Vince, a gang member, who valued Anson for his usefulness in the drug trade and now seeks retribution from Drew by way of filling Anson's place, with a penalty of death if he refuses. He is given a gun and tasked with killing someone to prove himself worthy of the gang. After a moment of uncertainty, he approaches Officer Turner and confesses to the accident, stressing how it was self-defense for Bianca. As he takes Drew to the station for questioning, Bianca mouths a 'Thank you' to Drew and begins to sob in-front of Degrassi. Sub Plot Fiona's hopes for a Spring Break romance are dashed when her trip to the Caribbean gets cancelled. Holly J. coaxes her to take an art class with her, where Fiona develops a crush on the class model, Charlie. After class, she speaks with Charlie. She tells Charlie that she is a lesbian and Charlie responds in kind. Fiona lies about being able to ride a scooter and then, when she finds out that she won't be able to get a license as soon as she would like, she lies about why she can't meet up with Charlie, but eventually comes clean about both. When she meets with Charlie again they make plans to sketch at Fiona's place. When they decide to sketch each other, come Fiona's turn she puts on the bikini she was intending for the Caribbean. She and Charlie proceed to make out until Fiona gets scared, making things awkward when they continue sketching. The next day she and Charlie meet outside class and decide to take things slow, meaning, just being friends for the time being. Third Plot A heartbroken Sav insists on spending Spring Break moping over his ex until a chance encounter with a sexy celebrity lifts him out of his funk. Specifically, he meets Keke Palmer and either does not recognize her or just doesn't know who she is. He asks her out on a date for the following day and she says that she will be busy working and invites Sav to come to the club where she will be working. Sav brings his sister, who is a huge Keke fan. During the concert, Keke brings Sav on stage with her and dances with him. Later, they chat online and he happens to run into her on the street. She grabs his hand and dashes off with him, seeking an escape from her every day rigamorale. They go to The Dot where they are quickly discovered by her bodyguard. She wishes him well and leaves him with a signed note. Trivia= *This episode is the third to take place during Spring Break. The first was Bust a Move (1), and the last being Degrassi: Las Vegas. *Justin Kelly, Shanice Banton, Chloe Rose, and Cristine Prosperi have been added to the opening credits. Landon Liboiron has been removed. *The theme song has been remixed again and will now be performed by Alexz Johnson. *Keke Palmer guest starred as herself in this episode. *Elias Edraki guest starred as a villain character named Anson, who is killed (with a brick to the head) when he tries to rape Bianca. Also, his only episode. *This episode was filmed at the end of Season 10 in 2010. *The students are on Spring Break during this episode. *This episode marks Fiona's first hook up with another lesbian girl named Charlie. *This episode was called "Spring Fever" in the U.S.A. but in Canada the episode was called "Boom Boom Pow." *The official Degrassi YouTube channel lists it as "Boom Boom Pow (Spring Break Special)". *The Canadian version of this episode had the intro in it, while the U.S.A version did not. *The American title of this episode is most likely named after the song "Spring Fever" by Elvis Presley. *The Canadian title of this episode is named after the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4m48GqaOz90 "Boom Boom Pow"] by The Black Eyed Peas. *More than one million viewers in the US alone watched this episode. |-| Gallery= degrassi_1045_04hrw.jpg Kekesav.jpg savkeke2.jpg degrassi_1045_05hrg.jpg degrassi_1045_07hrf.jpg degrassi_1045_06hrr.jpg degrassi_1045_11hr.jpg degrassi_1045_0f8hr.jpg degrassi_1045_09hrf.jpg degrassi_1045_10hry.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1101-1103-ali-sav-t8d.jpg fiona now or never.jpg now or never bianca.jpg degrassi kc and dave.jpg now or never holly j and fiona.jpg spring fever sav.jpg now or never drew.jpg degrassi drianca.jpg spring fever bianca.jpg now or never fiona.jpg sav and keke p.jpg bbp01.PNG bbp02.PNG Charliefiona.png Bbp07.PNG Bbp08.PNG Bbp06.PNG Bbp05.PNG Bbp04.PNG Anson3.png Savedave2.png Anson4.png Charlie4.png Audra4.png tumblr_lok75knCQT1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lok6svIOjz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lok6prpjBl1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lok6n9fRgC1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lok6kfT4I61qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lok6etGl021qct0ifo1_500.jpg Drewbianca6.png Tumblr lok809g6RY1qgs86ro1 500.jpg 0010.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-01.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-05.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-07.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-08.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-10.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-12.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-13.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-14.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-15.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-16.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-17.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-18.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-19.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-20.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-21.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-22.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-23.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-24.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-25.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-26.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-27.jpg degrassi-episode-1and2-28.jpg 87huiyuui.png 87.jpg 5464b.jpg 5435n.jpg 64fd.jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Special Guest Star *Keke Palmer as herself Guest Starring *Jay "Mad Dog" Michaels as himself *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Supporting Cast *Heather Allin as Art teacher *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland *Karl Campbell as Bodyguard *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima *Elias Edraki as Anson Russ *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner *Brendan Jeffers as Vince Bell Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"The One You Call" by Keke Palmer - Heard when Bianca freestyle dances in the beginning of the episode. *"Fot I Hose" by Casiokids. - Heard when Sav and Alli are painting their living room. *"Whoa" by Kalio - The scene where Bianca arrives in style. *"Walls Come Down" by Keke Palmer - Another of Keke's song's that she performs at her concert. *"Harmony to my Heartbeat" by Cavaliers! - Heard when Fiona and Charlie ride their scooter. *"The End of Broken Hearts" by Cavaliers! - From when Fiona and Charlie approach each other and admit they both like each other. *"The Greatest" by Keke Palmer - The song Keke sings to Sav via Skype. *"Dead Hearts" ''by Stars - The final song heard in the episode. From the scene where Drew is taken away by the police. |-| Links= *Watch Boom Boom Pow (1) on YouTube *Watch Boom Boom Pow (2) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 11 Episodes